goblin_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Protagonist
“I will rule over everything. The forest, the humans, even the beastmen and even the elves! I will rule all of the land even until the very ends of the world! Beyond the ocean and even the heavens in which the birds fly! I shall rule over even the subterranean world where the giants sleep!”-The King's proclamation. Appearance After evolving into a Goblin Rare his skin became red, hideous, and hard like steel. When he evolved into a Goblin Noble, his previously red skin had completely changed to bluish black. His hands which had three fingers, now number four. And the thickness of his arms had also increased another size; coupled with an abnormal muscle mass. He grew sharpened fangs, dazzling pupils like that of a beast; His face, rather than ugly, was better described as ferocious. His body had also become bigger by a size compared to the time when he was a Goblin Rare. After evolving into a Goblin Duke, he developed tawny skin and grew to the height of a human adult. The image of a spiraled red snake on the arm, a lone horn reaching out to the heavens from the head, black fur much like that of a horse’s mane reaching from the head until the hips. He also grew five fingers. After becoming a goblin Lord his skin turned gray and dry resembling the scales of a snake, while also growing to the size of a tall human. He grew two curving horns from the sides of his skull while another in the shape of a unicorn horn jutted from his forehead. From his waist he grew a thick, yet weak tail to aide him in keeping his balance. His next and presumably final transformation has turned him into a truly fearsome being, gaining a height just a head short of Rashka, pitch black skin, and a body covered in muscle. His Right arm containing a tatto of a snake darker than even his skin with a single purple gem glistening on his arm. he boasts his larger unicorn-like horn reaching for the heavens, and two curving horns like a minotaur sprouting from his head while his split, snake like pupils glow a fearsome red. Abilities After evolving into a Goblin Rare, he became somewhat capable of speech. Equipment *Iron Second (Steel Greatsword): Taken from Keifen, after the Protagonist killed him. *Damaged Pelt Armor: After the protagonist took over the village, he took damaged pelt armor from the armory. *Shin Guards: Shin guards made of the pelts of the gray wolves. . . . . CURRENT STATS . . . Ruler of the Demon Children of Chaos (goblins) Charm towards tribal goblins (HIGH) The abilities of goblins under your rule are increased. (MEDIUM) The effect of the charm on a subordinate will wear off upon their death unless the goblin is an adherent. . World Devouring Howl If the target is of a lower class, spells and magic can be interrupted. AoE Radius of 500m . Swordsmanship A-'' Sword skill just a step away from the apex. . ''Dominator Increases the maximum population that can be ruled (HIGH). Charm toward species other than goblins (LOW) Directives to those directly under you are absolute. . Ruler’s Wisdom III When engaging the enemy’s leader, damage received and dealt are increased. When dueling, if both parties have named themselves and are using the same weapon then strength, agility, magic power, and defense will all rise. When dueling, if the opposing party is defeated without killing him, then charm toward him will increase (MEDIUM). . The King’s Dance at the Edge of Death Deal double the damage incurred to the enemy. . Soul of the Berserk King Increased resistance against mental attacks (HIGH) When dueling the damage received is reduced while the damage inflicted is increased. The mind will incur heavy mental damage while the skill is active, but in exchange, the damage incurred will be reduced and the damage dealt will increase. . Blessing of the Underworld Goddess Charm toward those who have received her divine protection (MEDIUM) Hate from those with the light attribute (LOW) Charm toward those with the darkness attribute (LOW) . Blessing of the one-eyed snake Stamina regeneration (MEDIUM) Ether is easier to control . Protection of the Twin-Headed Snake Stamina regeneration while fighting in the Fortress of the Abyss (HIGH) Stamina regeneration while fighting in the Forest of Darkness (LOW) The growth rate of the goblins under your leadership (LOW) . The King Who Calls Forth Chaos Charm effect on other races. (MEDIUM) The effects of the Blessing of the Underworld Goddess shall be amplified. . Blessing of the Sealed War God Defense, physical strength, and ether will all be raised when leading an army. One’s instinct is now more accurate when looking around the battlefield. Category:Hoarde Chiefs Category:Goblins Category:Male Characters Category:Characters